


All He Needs

by MrWhite



Category: Knockaround Guys (2001)
Genre: Friendship, Gay, Knockaround Guys, Love, M/M, Matty Demaret - Freeform, Romance, Taylor Reese - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWhite/pseuds/MrWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Matty and Taylor's feelings for each other become stronger, their relationship builds. Matty realizes Taylor's all he ever needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helping Taylor

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, I wanted to show how tender Matty becomes when with Taylor. I focused on certain scenes in the movie when writing it. The first being when Matty and Taylor first see each other (The Ballers, deleted scene). Matty smiles brightly, holds his arms out, greets Taylor then laughs shyly. Shakes Taylor's hand, softly whispers "I missed you, today" before patting Taylor's lower back. The second scene being when Matty and Taylor are in the motel room and Matty shows how much he trusts Taylor by telling him a traumatizing story of his past. The third being when they're sitting together on the bench and Matty looks at Taylor, brows creased, and says so softly "I'm sorry I got you into this, Taylor..." He looked about ready to cry, so guilty that he'd asked Taylor to help him with such a risky task, especially after Taylor showed him just how much he cares (was willing to stay in Montana alone with Marbles so Matty would go home and be safe). 
> 
> I imagine during sex, they'd be very romantic toward each other; just as they are outside of sex. They are very obviously the 'heart' of the movie. Taylor's constantly watching Matty, standing beside him; such loyalty and devotion. He's bent on protecting Matty from the harms of the world. He's just what Matty needs; that's where the title of this story came from. I really feel that Taylor is Matty's "rock"; this has been proved, even, in the director's commentary - Taylor lived through being shot after protecting Matty for Matty's sake, apparently; to help him see the "door" and/or "light" after all the bad that had happened. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story and please, if you have any thoughts, let me have them. I post these stories here for you fans, out there, and I'm very interested in hearing your opinions.

Chris was dead. Marbles was dead. Teddy was dead. Taylor had been shot twice. Matty was in shock; he hardly felt as if he were living in the real world; it was like he was in a blur. His friends were gone; forever out of his life. Forever out of their parents lives and all because of him. If only he'd never asked them to help him retrieve that bag of money. If only he'd never been so desperate for his father's approval. The guilt was hard to bear. And not only did his friends die, but he'd shot and killed a man for the first time in his life. Teddy, his uncle, the man who'd been there for him while his pop was in jail. It didn't fill him with as much guilt as it could have, though; it was because of Teddy that his friends were shot, it was because of Teddy that Taylor was shot. And the gray-haired man had even tried to kill him, his own nephew. The only reason the memories of Teddy hurt Matty was because he had betrayed him. And though Teddy got what he deserved, Matty still didn't like the fact that he'd killed somebody. As much as he had tried to deny it, he wasn't the type that could easily kill a man, as if it meant nothing.

Bag of his father's money in hand, Matty helped his wounded friend Taylor into the jeep, then got into the driver's seat. He was still for a while as he processed what had happened; as he tried to compose himself. It was hard just to think; just to turn on the ignition, start and drive the car. Though after a while he was able to accept what had happened. His stomach still turned and his heart still ached but he knew there was nothing he could do to change what had happened. All he knew was that he wasn't doing anything for his father, anymore; he was giving up on trying to be what Benny "Chains" wanted him to be. As time passed and he thought more clearly, Matty was reminded of Taylor and what he'd done; he couldn't believe that the guy had risked his life for him. Matty knew Taylor had to care a lot to have done that; more than anyone had ever cared.

He turned his head toward his friend, checking on him.

"Taylor... how you holdin' up...?" he asked, voice soft; he spoke in a monotone, somewhat stoic after the incident.

When Matty spoke, Taylor's eyes opened, as if he'd been awoken.

"The bullet in my arm... it's still there... I gotta get it out," Taylor said.

"What? Why didn't you say something? Shit, Taylor, we need to get you to the hospital," Matty replied.

"No... Go to the store... Get fishing line... A needle," Taylor said.

Matty looked at Taylor, brows creased, then nodded. He pulled up to the nearest store, hurried inside and got fishing line, needles, gauze, tape, disinfectant and pain killers. By the time he returned to the jeep and sat down, he realized Taylor had taken the bullet out of his arm; his shirt and jacket were off, there was blood running down his chest and arm, blood on his fingers. He was pale and breathing deeply, sitting still in his seat, as if he were too weak to even move. Matty's stomach turned. He touched Taylor's arm.

"Taylor...?" Matty said, cautiously, to see if he was still conscious. Taylor opened his eyes and turned toward Matty, lids heavy.

"Let me do this, alright...?" said Matty tenderly, brows creased, a frown on his face. He wasn't going to have Taylor do it when he could hardly keep his eyes open. Taylor lowered his hand and let it rest on his lap. He relaxed, appreciative, and let his head lean back against the head rest.

"Here..." Matty said, handing Taylor two pain killers and a bottle of water. Taylor took them, swallowed them with the water as Matty opened the pack of small gauze, using some to wipe the blood off Taylor. He then opened the disinfectant and, knowing it was going to burn, looked at Taylor with pity before spilling it on the wound on Taylor's arm. Taylor tensed and began to breathe deeply but he was quiet, otherwise. The guy was beyond courageous, Matty thought, as he spilled it on the other wound on Taylor's shoulder.

"What were you thinkin', huh...?" Matty softly asked as he looked at Taylor, remembering how quickly Taylor had pushed him out of the way to take the bullets. Frowning, Matty looked back down at the wound on his muscular friend's arm and once Taylor's breathing settled down, he opened the kit of needles and the fishing line.

"... That fuck..." was all Taylor said, his voice low and disoriented; his eyes shut. Matty looked back up at Taylor and clenched his jaw, knowing he was referring to Teddy. He swallowed, feelings of love and passion rushing through him. He'd never felt more cared for or admired.

"I'd be dead right now if it weren't for you, man..." Matty tenderly said, appreciation in his voice. Taylor said nothing as Matty prepared to stitch his wounds.

"You ready for this...?" the black-haired man asked quietly, sympathetic. Taylor nodded, brows lowered as he looked out of the corner of his eye at the needle. The sooner the better; he couldn't just keep bleeding.

Matty had tied the fishing line to the needle properly and looked at Taylor before he began to stitch his skin back together. Taylor's brows would lower as the needle pierced his wounded flesh. Matty did it as fast as he could, not stopping for a second until both wounds were closed, then he covered each in gauze and taped it to Taylor's skin. He then slowly helped Taylor put his shirt and jacket back on, as it was cold that night.

Flying back to New York by plane, Matty came to the conclusion that he loved Taylor. He'd always loved Taylor but the feeling had never been as strong as it was then and there. And he thought, after seeing that Taylor was willing to give up his own existence for Matty's, that Taylor had to have felt the same.


	2. Gotta Feel Somethin'

Three months later...

Things had been difficult for Matty as time passed; memories of the incident at the beef terminal were still clear and vivid. The sight of Scarpa being shot, of Scarpa motionless and dead and bleeding, replayed in his mind over and over again. It was different without having Scarpa around; he used to meet up with the guy at least once a week, and now he knew he'd never be meeting up with his friend ever again. He'd never be able to tease and make fun of Marbles ever again, either. And all the positive feelings he'd had for Teddy were erased; it had been his mission to keep Matty from going in with his father, to keep Matty from becoming more intelligent than he already was; to keep him from realizing that he was stealing from Benny. It had been his plan all along; he'd never cared. He'd only been a selfish and greedy bastard. Much like his father, as much as Matty hated to admit it; when Matty had returned after almost being shot and killed by Teddy, all Benny cared to bring up was how much trouble Teddy put him through by stealing from him. He didn't say one word about how glad he was that Matty hadn't been killed; didn't hug him, didn't even rest a hand on his shoulder. Matty rarely went to his see father after their talk; but he still loved him and when he did visit, he'd bring an expensive bottle of wine or whiskey and they'd share a few drinks.

Surrounded by so much negativity, Matty was glad to have Taylor. Taylor was his rock; he brought positivity back into Matty's life. He gave Matty everything that was missing; love, compassion, admiration, friendship, understanding, sympathy, empathy, trust, loyalty.

After a few more months passed by, Matty was able to forget about what happened in Montana. He started laughing and joking and smiling, again; Taylor did a lot to help, always being there for Matty. Matty's feelings for the man grew stronger and stronger; all he wanted to do was be with Taylor; flirt with Taylor, touch Taylor; more so than usual. He couldn't control himself; he'd never felt such strong emotions for another person, before.

Taylor, being observant, picked up on Matty's feelings. He knew his friend wanted something from him but he wasn't comfortable with bringing it up. He would never risk losing Matty by pushing him away by saying something stupid. So things remained very tense; the sexual tension was thick in the air every time they were together.

A week later, Taylor nonchalantly asked Matty if he wanted to go hunting. Taylor had pitied Matty when his friend had told him about the incident with his father being taken away the morning he and Matty were going to go hunting for the first time. Matty did want to go and they got ready, headed up north. Taylor didn't really like hunting, he considered it pointless, but he knew Matty liked it and he would have done anything to give Matty some happiness. Taking care of Matty had always been important to him. They used bows and arrows since Matty didn't like to have a gun in his hand, as it reminded him of the incident in Montana, and with it Matty ended up taking down a white-tail buck, a 7 pointer.

That night while they were lying side by side in the darkness of the tent, Matty turned toward Taylor, able to see only his silhouette. His heart hammered, his stomach twisted. He wanted to be intimate with Taylor, to show him how he felt. The desire to be closer was so extreme as they lay together; he could smell Taylor, hear him breathing, feel his heat. The feelings were strong enough that it brought him to say something.

"Look, Taylor..." he began, quietly, his voice soft and tender. "I can't be playin' these games, anymore. I can't keep lyin' to you, lyin' to myself..." he continued. At that point, Taylor turned and looked at Matty, only a shadow, brows creased. Matty frowned anxiously before he spoke.

"I love you, man... I know it's not right, but I don't care. Now, you can either kick me to the curb and tell me to fuck off, or you can do somethin' about this. I mean, you've gotta feel somethin' for me, right? Why else would you risk your life for mine?" he finished. Both were quiet and still as they sat side by side on their sleeping bags.

After a minute, Matty turned his head, embarrassed with what he'd said and figuring that Taylor wasn't interested, what with his lack of words. Matty clenched his jaw, internally cursing himself. 'What the fuck did I just do?' he asked himself. He went to turn, so he could face away from Taylor, but the muscular man reached out and pulled him close, pressing his lips against Matty's in their first kiss.

Matty was in shock, speechless as Taylor leaned back. Even though he'd felt loving Taylor was wrong, being kissed by him had never felt so right. He'd never experienced such intense feelings. It was official; Taylor was able to give him everything he'd ever needed.

Matty leaned forward and kissed Taylor back, slowly and passionately. As they explored each other's mouths, Matty reached into his pajama pants and took his cock out, running his fist up and down his length. Realizing what Matty was doing, Taylor joined him, and they both came quickly; it was the most emotionally and physically satisfying experience either of them had had.


	3. Stepping Things Up

Two years later... The Present...

It was late at night. Matty and Taylor sat on Matty's black couch in the livingroom, the light of the TV the only light in the room. They sat side by side so they were touching and could feel each other's warmth. It was a comfortable and tender moment as they were alone in the middle of the night, so close together. They shared more nights together like this than they could remember.

They watched the sports channel as they usually did. Had a couple beers. Talked about when they were going to go hunting, again, that year.

During a commercial, Taylor started to smile.

"What's with fuckin' commercials, huh? They really think we're gonna fall for this?" Taylor said, gesturing toward the TV with a hand as a woman on-screen stared at the camera with a big smile on her face said 'I am not an actor!'

Matty looked at Taylor then laughed. He liked the way Taylor thought about things. He was original, observant, intelligent and funny. Taylor's smile widened as he looked over at Matty, into his gray-blue eyes. Taylor then looked away shyly, smiling as he ran his hand against the arm of the couch. When he made Matty laugh, he got a feeling in the pit of his stomach that shot up to his heart and made it pound beneath his chest.

Matty looked away, too, understanding and admiring Taylor's shyness; such a strong and masculine man, brought to shyness by just a simple laugh of his. Matty looked back at Taylor, licking his lips, looking his muscular friend up and down. The feelings of comfort and closeness, the love, was hard to ignore. 'Fuck, Taylor... I love you... My best friend. The guy who's always been there for me. The only one out there who cares about me, who accepts me as I am. He's better family to me than pop or uncle Teddy ever was. He's the only one in the world who would have ever risked his life to save mine...' thought Matty.

Matty slowly extended a hand and rested it on Taylor's knee, gripping it gently. Taylor looked at Matty's hand, then looked at Matty, who smiled kindly and lovingly, his blue eyes shining. Taylor bowed his head, showing his teeth in a smile, his eyes half-lidded as he watched the black-haired man's pale hand sliding slowly up and down his leg through his dark blue jeans. Slowly, his smile disappeared. He tensed his jaw, swallowed. His brows creased, giving him an angry appearance. Matty knew he wasn't angry, though - Taylor made that face when he was trying to hide how he really felt.

The both of them had trouble showing their feelings, what with being brought up by mobsters as fathers who wanted their sons to be "real men". Who considered their sons to be a reflection of themselves. Emotion wasn't a good thing in their eyes; it was a weakness. And over the years, both Matty and Taylor adapted, so their fathers would accept them. It was easiest to share emotion when it was just the two of them together but even then certain things made them feel uncomfortable. Especially when it became physical; often they'd internally belittle themselves, their fathers' voices in their head.

'Cocksuckers,' Matty heard uncle Teddy say. 'Look at that queer!' he heard in the voice of his father.

'Looks like a couple of faggots,' Taylor heard his father say.

Matty looked at Taylor's face, reading him, then looked back down at his hand as he moved it along Taylor's leg. Up and down, up and down. Gentle squeezes here and there.

"You like that...?" Matty softly asked, hardly audible, once realizing Taylor was becoming hard. He was very cautious and deliberate when seducing Taylor; he wouldn't move quickly or roughly or with impatience. He was worried that Taylor would want to stop; that he would think too hard about the situation and come to the realization that he couldn't do it anymore. That it'd have to end, that not only the physical relationship would be taken out of the equation but that he'd damage his friendship with Taylor, entirely. 'Don't fuck this up...' Matty told himself.

"Yeah..." Taylor replied in his deep voice, much to Matty's pleasure. The blue-eyed man swallowed and clenched his jaw then looked down at his hand, focusing on touching Taylor now that the tattooed man had confirmed his pleasure. Taylor found that forgetting about everyone aside from Matty made the situation easy to deal with because deep down, he did love Matty; everything about him. His soft and black slicked-back yet spiked hair. His big, long-lashed gray-blue eyes. His pale and smooth skin. His small chin, his big ears, his feminine pink lips. Taylor appreciated the familiarity, that it was Matty Demaret, the guy he grew up with.

Slowly he looked down at Matty's hand as the black-haired man continued to move it up and down along his leg. Wanting to give Matty the same pleasure, to reciprocate, Taylor reached out his own hand and rested it against Matty's leg through his black slacks. He thought of Matty's skin, imagined that he wasn't wearing his pants. He was eager to see Matty's body, to touch him, kiss him and taste him. But he was patient and moved slowly, as Matty did; he ran his palm back and forth, back and forth. Softly squeezed Matty's leg close to his groin, then close to his knee-cap. Taylor often gave Matty control and went at his pace; always reciprocating rather than advancing. Just as it was outside of sex, Taylor was very selfless when it came to Matty.

Matty became hard almost instantly, feeling Taylor's warm and rough hand against his leg. He was full of satisfaction and desire as Taylor touched him. 'Oh yeah... touch me...' Matty thought. He imagined Taylor wrapping his hand around his cock like he'd done the last time they'd fooled around. Matty was overwhelmed with pleasure, mentally more than physically. All of his thoughts of belittlement were replaced with memories of he and Taylor's time growing up; of Taylor's touches, their conversations. All the moments they spent alone together at night on the baseball field, high up in a tree on a branch; content with just being together, sitting there and looking out at the moon.

'Fuck Teddy. Fuck my father. Their opinions don't matter, anymore. I'm my own man, now. And I want Taylor. I don't care if it's wrong...' thought the black-haired man.

Matty's heart swelled with emotion. His brows creased as he slowly leaned closer to Taylor. His lips parted and his lids lowered until his eyes were shut, then he gently kissed Taylor's neck. Once underneath his ear, once in the middle of his neck, once against his jawline. Taylor shut his eyes, his own lips parted. To be kissed by Matty gave him a feeling he'd never felt before; such a tender, loving feeling. Every inch of his body tingled, his heart pounded, he was short of breath. He felt Matty kiss him, again and again, his smooth and full lips against his skin. He felt Matty kiss his ear, lick it, take the lobe into his mouth and suck on it. Nothing sloppy; every movement was slow and sensual. It was nothing like the experiences he'd had with women; every touch from Matty showed him that it was real. That it wasn't even about the sex; it was about the love Matty had for him. He felt it was a desire to be closer and more intimate, not a desire to get fucked.

As Matty kissed him, Taylor opened his eyes, looking down at his own hand. He moved it from Matty's leg up to his hip, then turned so they were facing each other. Matty stopped kissing Taylor, opened his half-lidded eyes. He rested his own hand on Taylor's hip, then raised it up to his ribs and curled it around his back. Taylor looked into Matty's eyes with his own dark brown ones; when their eyes met, they instinctively knew what the other was thinking or feeling. They were very aware of how the other thought and often knew what was and wasn't liked. At that moment, they sensed desperation and strong feelings of love. Just as Matty was ready to lean forward and kiss Taylor, Taylor instead leaned forward and began to kiss Matty's neck. Matty turned his head to the side and shut his eyes, desperate for Taylor's kisses. Taylor kissed him slowly and gently, just touching Matty's smooth skin. He slowly kissed his neck once, then his trap, then his collarbone. They were in an awkward position, so Matty moved until he was lying down on the couch. Taylor followed him, moving with him, so he was above Matty as they lay.

As soon as Taylor put his weight on him, Matty took in a breath of air; their penises were touching between their clothes. Hearing and seeing Matty's pleasure, as well as feeling Matty's cock harden and lengthen so he was fully erect, Taylor's dick did the same. He leaned down and began to kiss every inch of Matty's neck, softly. He kissed Matty's ear, kissed up into his black hair. Kissed his small forehead, kissed his prominent brow, his warm cheek.

'This guy loves me... I knew he did. He always did...' Matty thought.

Matty rested his hands on Taylor's hips, feeling him; slowly moving them along his sides. He opened his eyes and looked up at Taylor, then leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against the muscular man's, feeling Taylor's stubble against his chin. Taylor couldn't resist; he shut his eyes and pressed his lips against Matty's; kissing him. He rested on his elbows, one hand against Matty's head, feeling his soft hair, and one hand on Matty's shoulder as his arm was wrapped around the back of his neck, supporting it.

Matty's dark brows creased, feeling Taylor's full lips against his own, feeling the love and tenderness in each movement. He felt Taylor's tongue cautiously slide against his lips, asking to be let in. Matty didn't give it to him right away; he teased Taylor, instead licked the man's bottom lip. Taylor ran his tongue against Matty's as the man licked his lip and Matty withdrew it, driving Taylor wild. He loved the way Matty played with him. Matty had always loved games; it was innocent; one of his childlike traits.

Taylor pressed his lips back against Matty's, kissed again and again without using his tongue, then finally pressed it into Matty's mouth, not much asking for permission the second time. But he knew Matty liked it; as soon as his tongue was in Matty's mouth, Matty slid his own all over Taylor's, feeling it eagerly. They kissed again and again, both their passion heightening. Matty began to press his hips up against Taylor's through their pants, so their penises slid against the other.

Matty became more and more passionate; he kissed Taylor harder, began to move quicker and with more urgency, as if he couldn't get close enough; couldn't touch and kiss Taylor enough. 'I want you to fuck me tonight...' Matty thought. Realizing Matty's desire, Taylor became more passionate, himself; he ran his hands all over Matty's body while kissing him. Delved his tongue into Matty's mouth, tasting his saliva, touching the roof of his mouth, sliding his tongue against each tooth. He pushed his hips down against Matty's as Matty pushed his up; their cocks meeting in the middle. Matty moaned in his throat. Watching Matty, all Taylor could imagine was making love with him; he was ready to do whatever it was Matty wanted him to.

Romantic thoughts in mind, Taylor parted from the kiss and looked into Matty's eyes as he got off the couch. Matty thought a second, wondering why he was getting up, and realized Taylor wanted to go into the bedroom as they had together the last time. Matty felt that Taylor considered it to be more intimate. Matty got off the couch, as well, resting his pale hand on Taylor's arm, running it down to the rings around his fingers; he couldn't stop touching Taylor. Taylor touched back, putting his hand in Matty's, enjoying the warmth and softness of his friend's slender hand. He rested his forehead against Matty's, brows creased. He kissed the shorter man once, gently.

"You wanna get in bed?" he then asked in his deep, rumbling voice, looking down at Matty's lips as he spoke. Matty kissed Taylor after he said the words. Gently ran his hands up and down Taylor's body; feeling his sides, his arms, his back. All of which was big and hard muscle.

"Yeah," Matty said before kissing Taylor again and again. It was as if he were unwilling to stop, even if it was only to move into the other room. But he did stop; he looked at Taylor's lips then into the man's eyes. Pulled on Taylor's hand and took him to his room.

Once inside, Matty flicked the light switch, then walked over to the bedstand and turned on the lamp. Taylor picked up on what Matty was thinking and shut the bedroom light back off so the only light in the room came from the dim lamp. It gave the room a golden tint. Taylor proceeded with shutting the door behind him then looking at Matty eagerly; wondering who was going to make the first move, wondering how far they were going to go that night.

Matty turned around after turning the lamp on, watched as Taylor shut the light and the door; setting the mood, making it feel like it was just the two of them in the world. They looked at each other, embarrassed but both being unable to resist each other.

Matty swallowed and lowered his eyes, then reached down and gripped the end of his black shirt and pulled it over his head. He dropped it on the floor, then looked at Taylor before walking over to the larger man, shirtless. Taylor looked Matty up and down, taking in the sight of his lean and muscular arms and chest, his small pink nipples, his flat stomach and prominent hip bones. As soon as Matty came close enough, Taylor ran his dry hands against Matty's smooth skin, watching his hands move across the man's body before looking into his long-lashed eyes. Matty looked back then reached down and took the bottom of Taylor's tank-top, pulled it up, causing Taylor to raise his arms. Matty took the shirt off and threw it on the floor with his own then instantly began exploring Taylor's shirtless body with his eyes and hands. He touched his muscular chest, his big traps, his abs. Touched his biceps, ran his thumb against the wound on Taylor's shoulder, the wound on his arm; both of which had come from the bullets that had tore through Taylor as he jumped in front of uncle Teddy's bullets to push Matty out of the way. Both of which he'd stitched shut those years ago.

Every time Matty remembered what Taylor had done, a strong feeling of tenderness washed over him.

'Can't believe you did that...' he thought. He leaned forward and kissed the scars of the bullet wounds, then made his way up to Taylor's neck and ear to kiss both. Love in his eyes, he stopped kissing Taylor's neck and instead went back to kissing the man's big lips. He kissed softly at first, then rougher and harder. Filled with lust, he ran his hands all over Taylor's skin. Pressed his body close to Taylor and held him, so he could feel Taylor's chest and stomach against his own. He powerfully pushed his hips forward, running his cock against Taylor's as they stood.

Taylor moaned quietly, black and full brows creasing. He ran his hands along Matty's muscular though slender arms, down his soft and smooth back, up his sides then down over his chest. He ran his thumbs against Matty's pink nipples, causing Matty to gasp; a tingling sensation making its way down to his genitals. Seeing Matty's reaction drove Taylor crazy; when Matty felt pleasure, he felt it too. Matty's pleasure and happiness couldn't have been more satisfying than even his own. Taylor rubbed and gently pinched Matty's nipples, making them hard, then he bent down and slowly took one into his mouth; he sucked on it, licked the bud with the tip of his tongue, sucked on it again. He then did it to the other nipple, causing Matty to thrust his hips forward against Taylor's again and again, holding onto Taylor's lower back to keep him still, desperate to give his dick attention. He could feel it was leaking, that his cock-head's hole was dripping fluid.

Becoming frantic, Matty pinched and twisted Taylor's brown nipples in return, then leaned forward and twirled his tongue along one, teasing Taylor. Taylor had no other option but to lean back and let Matty do as he wanted. He felt Matty kiss and lick each one then take one into his mouth at a time to suck on it. Taylor opened his eyes, looking down at Matty's face as he gently bit Taylor's left nipple, causing him to gasp. He rested his hand in Matty's soft black hair as the man licked and teased his chest. Kissed each breast, kissed his ribs, down his stomach. Licked at each spot of his skin, tasting him.

Matty then stood up straight and kissed Taylor as he reached out to unbutton and unzip the muscular man's jeans. Taylor kissed back, eyes shut as he rested his hands on Matty's biceps, feeling them move as the black-haired man worked at his pants. Once unbuttoned and unzipped, Taylor broke off from the kiss and helped Matty by pulling his pants down and off so he was standing there with just his briefs and socks. Matty did the same and removed his pants, as well as his black socks, so he stood there entirely nude aside from his black and tight briefs. The shape of his hard cock was clearly visible; Taylor hadn't ever been attracted to cock, before, but Matty's was a different story. Matty's dick wasn't just any dick; it belonged to Matty and was the man's greatest source of pleasure, and Taylor loved pleasing Matty.

Seeing Matty's package, Taylor stepped forward so their bodies were pressed together once again. He looked at Matty's face as he reached down and fondled him through his briefs. Matty immediately shut his eyes and tensed his jaw, tilting his head back; a look of pure pleasure on his face. Taylor rubbed his balls, ran his hand up and down the length through the cloth. He then reached his hand into Matty's briefs and took Matty's cock into his hand; skin against skin. Matty opened his eyes to look down at Taylor's hand digging into his boxers and as soon as Taylor's hand wrapped around him, he shut his eyes and tilted his head back again, emitting another moan. He was so hard; he was aching, leaking, throbbing. 'Fuck. Finally... Feels so good...'

Taylor slowly ran his fist up and down Matty's length; all the way from the base to the tip, over and over again, gentle and slow; deliberate. Matty's dick jerked, his balls tensing. He moaned deeply, breathless as Taylor stroked him so slowly and torturously. He moved his hips back and forth as Taylor did the same with his hand, to increase the pace. Taylor stopped teasing his friend, eager to give him what he wanted, and moved his hand faster and harder. Matty gasped and moaned, black brows creased, pink lips parted, cheeks red. Taylor watched Matty's face crease with pleasure; he loved to see his friend's face making such expressions. He then looked down, began to take off Matty's briefs. He pulled them down, getting onto his knees as he did so. They pooled around Matty's anckles and the younger man stepped out of them, so he stood there naked. Taylor observed Matty's cock; thinner than his own but longer and with a big, purple head. Low-hanging balls, no hair; all shaved.

Taylor looked Matty's nude body up and down, ran his palm against the man's tight and lean form. He leaned forward and kissed Matty's stomach, kissed under his belly-button, kissed just above his dick. He then held Matty's cock in his hand, slid his tongue along the cock-head's hole. Matty shivered and tensed immediately, letting out a sound of pleasure.

"Haw, fuck..." he said, hoarsely. Taylor looked up at Matty under his brows, that angry expression on his face, then looked back at his cock, licking the hole again and again, tasting Matty's salty yet sweet fluid. Matty tensed repeatedly; his cock sensitive as Taylor teased it. He looked down at Taylor as the man wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, sucking softly, moving his head back until Matty's cock fell from his lips.

Matty rested a hand on Taylor's shaved head, not leading him or trying to force him; just touching him, showing his appreciation. Taylor took Matty further and further into his mouth, as far into his mouth as he could take it. He sucked slowly and teasingly at first, then hard and fast. He licked around Matty's head while he massaged his balls; licked his lips and jerked Matty for a minute before he stood back up, taking his own briefs down and off so they were both nude. Just before Taylor was going to continue sucking on Matty, Matty reached his hand out, touching Taylor with his fingers.

"Hold on, Taylor..." Matty began. Taylor hesitated and looked at Matty, expressionless as he waited for the blue-eyed man to speak. Taylor sensed nervousness but also tender love from Matty.

"You ever think of takin' it all the way?" Matty asked, quietly. Taylor clenched his jaw and swallowed.

"Yeah... you?" Taylor replied.

"Yeah..." Matty answered. "What do you say we try it out, tonight, huh...?" Matty added, shyly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You ready for that?" Taylor asked.

"So long as you are," Matty replied.

"Who's gettin' it?" Taylor asked, uncomfortable.

"Me," said Matty.

With that being said, Matty and Taylor's eyes met. Matty pursed his lips and nodded, awkwardly; as if saying, 'I'll take one for the team'. Acting as if it weren't something he was pining for; he wouldn't come out and admit that he really wanted to get his ass fucked. Both felt uneasy, though more than that they felt admiration for one another; pleasure that they'd both be reaching the next level, that they'd be taking it all the way. That they'd be able to experience becoming as intimate as any two people could become.

"You got a condom?" Taylor asked, softly. Even though he had been tested, he didn't want to risk infecting Matty. Taylor's forehead wrinkled; his expressions became softer as he realized what Matty was willing to do with him. He hadn't had meaningful sex in years; and with Matty, it would mean more than any sex he'd ever had before had meant. Matty; his best friend. Matty; the one who had always been there for him. The man who hardly left his side for a moment. The guy who accepted and cared for him. Matty; the only person in the world who was as thoughtful and as selfless.

Matty was glad that Taylor was never one to upset him; he always understood what Matty was thinking, never made fun of him, never judged him.

Matty nodded and gently ran the tips of his fingers along Taylor's tan skin as he walked past the man over to his beaureu. He opened the first drawer, stuck his hand in the back and took out a condom. Matty raised it, showing Taylor, then tossed it. Taylor caught it then looked at it; a clear condom. His heart pounded as he imagined what they were preparing to use that condom for. He looked at Matty under his brows as his black-haired friend also took out a small bottle of lube, placing it on the nightstand then walking over to the bed, pulling the covers down to the end. He turned around and looked at Taylor, resting his hands on his hips since he couldn't put them in his pockets.

"Get me ready, then, ah... just... You know, do it," Matty said, eyes darting across the room in his discomfort.

Taylor understood how Matty wanted to do things; he didn't want to rush into it and get it over with. He wanted Taylor to prepare him, with his fingers or mouth. Taylor felt a wave of excitement go over him at the thought of it; his heart and dick jumped in unison. Finally, he'd be able to see all of Matty; every spot of his favorite person in the world.

Matty looked at Taylor's cock. Taylor was thicker than him but slightly shorter; didn't have as low-hanging balls as he did but was shaved and hairless just as he was. Taylor had an additional vein going along the side of his length. Matty imagined that cock inside him and his insides twisted. 'Shit, he's big... S'it gonna hurt...?' he wondered. 'He'll be careful, I can trust Taylor...' He looked from Taylor's cock into the man's dark eyes, then turned around and got onto the royal blue sheets of his bed. Taylor licked his lips, observing Matty with pleasure; his pale skin stood out against the blue of the sheets, making his lips look more red, his hair more dark, his eyes more blue. His appearance screamed sensuality; Taylor couldn't have imagined a more beautiful man. He was a perfect combination of masculinity and feminity; of strength and emotion.

'Need to ease the tension...' Matty thought.

"Come on, big guy... What are you waiting for...?" Matty said, hitting the bed, gesturing for Taylor to get in with him. His tongue darted out of his mouth then he bit his bottom lip before smiling, mischeviously, causing Taylor to smile in return, a brow raised. He walked over to Matty's bed and slowly got onto it, resting the condom on the nightstand by the lube.

Once side by side, they instantly reconnected; lips pressing together, hands touching each other's bodies. Their smiles disappeared as Matty reached down and took Taylor's dick into his hand; moving his fist ceaselessly up and down the length, quick and hard. He then gripped the shaft with one hand and circled his finger around the hole of Taylor's dick with the other, spreading the slime around, making the head shine. Taylor pressed his lips together, brows creasing and eyes shutting, breaking off from the kiss. He tensed and groaned, tilting his head back before looking down and watching Matty tease his manhood with his long, slender hands.

"Yeah, you like that, huh?" Matty asked for the second time, licking his lips, looking lustfully at Taylor's face; pupils dilated.

"Fuck yeah," Taylor once again confirmed. Matty smiled, letting out a small laugh before leaning forward, biting at Taylor's ear, sucking on the lobe. He kissed down his neck, kissed his trap and shoulder. Jerked Taylor hard and fast, curling his fist over the head once he reached it, giving it extra attention. He rubbed Taylor's balls, tickled them by gently brushing the tips of his fingers against the skin. Taylor moaned and thrust his hips forward, sending his cock through Matty's fist. Matty kept his hand still as Taylor thrust up again and again through his fist; he watched in pleasure at Taylor fucking his hand; his own dick got harder and more swollen than ever at the sight.

'Oh fuck, he loves it... That's gonna be my ass... I don't know how much more of this I can take before I shoot...' Matty thought. He quickly removed his hand to move onto the next step, and got between Taylor's knees, immediately taking the man's thick dick into his mouth. He moved his head back and forth quickly, moved his head from side to side, sucking and slurping on Taylor.

Taylor was breathless as he felt Matty's warm and wet mouth wrapping tight around him, sucking him. He opened his eyes and looked at Matty's beautiful lips, stretched over his cock, moving back and forth as he sucked. Matty opened his lids and looked up at Taylor briefly with his long-lashed blue eyes; Taylor loved that face. The thin nose, the big lips, the high cheek bones. He loved Matty, more than he could explain. He extended his hand and put it in Matty's shining black hair, running his fingers through it. Gently tugging on it; something Matty liked.

Matty sucked on each of Taylor's balls, kissed them, kissed up his dick then got up from his position.

"You ready...?" Matty asked nervously, leaning back so he was kneeling. He jerked himself as Taylor hesitated then nodded and got up from his position, so he was kneeling on the bed just in front of Matty. Matty looked at Taylor then leaned forward and kissed him again, releasing his cock. As they were kissing, Matty took Taylor's hand in his own and lead it to his ass, putting it against his cheek. Once Matty removed his hand, Taylor added his other one, so he was resting a hand on each of Matty's cheeks. The skin was soft and smooth, hairless and tight. Taylor gently rubbed Matty's ass, feeling it. He gripped each cheek in his hands, squeezed them lightly. He did it again and again, preparing both Matty and himself for the intimate experience they were soon to share.

As Taylor became more rough with his touches, Matty began to move his hips, ready for more. 'Yeah, show me what you got...' Matty thought. Taylor read the movements and realized it was time to move forward; he spread Matty's cheeks, gently brushed his finger against the man's crack and hole. Matty tensed at the contact, his hole tightening by the stimulation. Taylor was gentle as he stroked it again and again, making Matty gasp and part from the kiss.

"Ah, shit..." Matty said, an instant reaction; his hole was sensitive. He'd never felt so exposed or felt so vulnerable. He was embarrassed and uneasy. 'Can I do this...?' 'I can do this... It's Taylor, if I can't trust him, who can I trust?' He swollowed and continued to kiss Taylor, knowing he could trust him; he relaxed and gave in. Taylor moved slowly, cautiously, gently. He tried hard not to overwhelm Matty more than he was already overwhelmed; to keep him calm.

Taylor rubbed him again and again, then decided it was time to move up to fingering. He removed his hands from Matty and turned around to get the lube off the drawer. Matty watched, picking up on the fact that he grabbed only the lube and not the condom; that meant Taylor wasn't finished preparing him, yet, and he realized the man was most likely getting ready to finger him. Matty swallowed, brows creased and a worried frown on his face as he turned around, going onto his hands and knees just in front of Taylor.

'Here we go...' Matty thought. 'Fuckin' embarrassing... but that's how it always is the first time... Time to get over it...'

For the first time, Taylor was able to see Matty bent over; revealing to him his tight and pink entrance. The sight of it was enough to drive Taylor wild; he was ready to penetrate Matty, more ready than he'd ever been. 'Fuckin' beautiful...' Taylor thought. He was patient though and squirted the lube onto his hand, getting it on his fingers before rubbing Matty's hole, wetting it. He then slowly pressed the tip of his finger against Matty's anus, carefully applying more and more pressure until it slid inside. Matty moaned in pleasure, causing Taylor to slide it in all the way; feeling Matty tighten around his finger. Taylor had never felt such a tight hole, before; he was worried about hurting Matty considering his cock was much bigger than his finger. He would go slowly, very slowly, as slow as he needed to go to make sure Matty wouldn't get hurt. Hurting Matty would pain him; just the thought of being the cause of Matty's pain filled him with tremendous guilt. If Matty were to feel pain, he'd feel twice as badly.

Slowly, Taylor pulled his finger back until it was out. Matty moaned a breathless moan. Taylor's dick twitched at the sound, knowing it was a sound of pleasure rather than a sound of pain. It felt so intimate, to be feeling inside of Matty. He pushed his finger back in, pulled it back out, pushed it back in. Matty bowed his head as Taylor moved it ceaselessly back and forth. His hole clenched and unclenched, feeling Taylor's finger; surprised by the intrusion. The black-haired man moved his ass back, showing Taylor that he was getting used to it and that he liked it. Taylor caught on and squirted more lube on his hand, applying it to Matty's ass before pushing two fingers in.

"Haw, fuck..." the lean and pale man moaned, tilting his head back briefly before bowing it again. He clenched the sheet in his fingers as Taylor moved his two fingers in and out, in and out, back and forth; going as deep as he could get them. Matty's vision blurred, his skin tingled; all he could think about was Taylor and his fingers. Noticing that Matty was becoming frantic, Taylor decided to move onto the next step, to lick Matty, so they could move onto the final step before either of them came. Taylor's heart pounded, clouds in his eyes; he needed to be inside Matty, to feel his tightness, to see him feeling pleasure. To become one with the only person he'd ever truly understood and loved. He bent over and spread Matty's cheeks, looking at the younger man's hole before he began to lick it. Matty's toes curled and he shivered at the feeling of Taylor's tongue, circling around his hole, running up and down his crack. Sliding in and out of his tightness, driving him crazy. He couldn't stop himself from reaching down to jerk his cock, which made the feeling in his ass all the more pleasurable.

Taylor went back and forth between fingering, licking and rubbing and Matty couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck, I'm ready... I'm ready, Taylor..." Matty said, releasing his dick before it was too late; looking back at Taylor out of the corner of his eyes, brows creased and lips parted. Taylor couldn't grab the condom off the beaureu fast enough. Couldn't rip the package open and slide it over his length quickly enough. He squirted lube onto his cock, made it wet and slick, then squirted more into his hand to add extra to Matty's opening. He fingered him a few more times, getting the lube up inside Matty's hole, then he slid his fingers back out. He took his dick into his hand and rubbed the head up and down Matty's hairless crack, almost losing it as soon as his dick came in contact with Matty's rear end for the first time. He watched Matty shiver, heard him shakily exhale; the man was as lost in pleasure as he was with the contact.

Slowly, Taylor positioned his cock-head at Matty's wet and tight pink hole, ready to push in. His movements were slow and careful; he didn't push right in, even though his dick was begging for it. Instead, he slowly pushed against Matty's hole, a little bit at a time, until only the tip of his head was inside. Taylor's lips parted and his brows creased; to feel Matty around even that slight bit of his cock was massively pleasurable. Not because Matty had a nice ass, not because Matty was tight; but purely just because it was Matty he was sliding into; Matty he was making love with, Matty he was feeling and who was feeling him.

Matty moaned as he felt Taylor pull back out, so he was empty. He felt Taylor push the tip of his head back in, pull it out, push it back in. He pulled out, pushed in until his entire head was inside; stayed still for a moment, letting Matty's hole get used to it, then slid back out.

"Fuckin' A..." Matty said, looking back at Taylor then bowing his head as the muscular man slowly pushed his head back in and pulled it back out. Matty was surprised with how little it hurt; there was an ache in his ass but it wasn't so bad; it felt good, even, being stretched open, having that sensitive skin touched. To have Taylor's dick inside him; the fact that it was Taylor was a pleasurable enough thought alone to compensate for any pain there might be.

'Fuck, Taylor's inside me...' Matty thought with excitement.

Hard as can be, Taylor pushed back in until his cock was in a little past his head, then pulled back out. Pushed back in, pulled back out. He watched Matty's hole, gaping as he slid his cock out before sliding back in. Taylor's pleasure heightened and he had the urge to slam all the way in, fuck hard and rough. But he ignored that side of him; he wouldn't do that to Matty; he'd show only love and respect. He wouldn't fuck Matty like he was a whore from the street; he would make love to him like he was his best friend. He controlled himself and slowly pulled back out before thrusting back in, this time half-way. He felt Matty's hole tighten around him once he pushed in half way and took that as an indication to stay still and let him get used to it. While he was still, he ran his hands along Matty's back, his sides, his ass cheeks. His legs, his arms, his shoulders. He kissed Matty's back up to his neck.

"S'it hurt...?" Taylor softly asked against Matty's ear. Matty lifted his head, looked at Taylor with his lids low over his eyes.

'Always carin'...' Matty thought, tenderly.

"Nah, it's alright... Keep goin'..." the blue-eyed man replied. Taylor kissed the back of Matty's neck, kissed down his spine until he couldn't bend himself any further. He then leaned up straight and slowly pulled back out of Matty's tight, warm, silky hole. He pushed back in, half way, and pulled back out. Slowly and sensually, carefully and lovingly. He moved in and out, in and out, in and out. Matty's toes curled and he gripped the sheets, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back; his jaw tense. He spread his legs wider apart, arched his back so he was bent down lower, his ass higher. Taylor's breath hitched in his throat as Matty presented more of his ass to him; made it so it'd be easier to thrust in and out of him. Taylor gently ran his palms against Matty's hips, brushed his thumbs along Matty's soft cheeks. Softly gripped each one, squeezed tenderly, massaging the muscular bumps.

After pulling out, Taylor finally pushed all the way in, so his cock was out of sight; lost inside of Matty. Taylor groaned, tilted his head back and shut his eyes. He pressed his lips together, brows creased, then looked down at Matty. He stayed still a while, again letting Matty get used to it now that he was fully inside. Matty knew that was all of Taylor, as he felt Taylor's balls against his, felt Taylor's hips pressing against his ass cheeks. Again his toes and fingers curled, his body tensed, his hole clenched and unclenched. Having Taylor inside him made him feel closer to the man than he'd ever felt, before. This was as vulnerable as he could get, as exposed as he could be; and Taylor still accepted him, still looked at him as he always did. Treated him the same as he always had; selflessly and with care. Like he was still Taylor's best friend, not just a fuck.

Unable to resist, Matty slowly started moving his ass; clenched his hole around Taylor, released, moved his ass from side to side.

"Shit, that feels good..." Matty said, looking back at Taylor out of the corner of his eyes. Taylor looked at Matty's face, admiring the lustful expression, as he ran his hands up and down Matty's sides.

"Yeah..." Taylor agreed, lips parted as he took in breath after breath. He looked down at Matty's ass, watching as the man moved it; watching as his cock was revealed then again hidden. Slowly he began to move with Matty, this time leaving his cock inside, only pulling back half way before pushing all the way back in. Matty moaned, louder than before, and Taylor's heart jumped in excitement. The fact that Matty couldn't hold back from moaning like that aroused him, especially since the man felt that pleasure only because of him.

Taylor moved back and forth, back and forth, back and forth; Matty's cock dripped onto the mattress underneath him as Taylor pushed in deep; his dick pressing against Matty's prostate. They both became used to the friction as it built; both became more and more animalistic. Matty moved his ass harder, slamming back against Taylor's hips, using the strength that came with all the sports he played.

"Fuck..." Matty said in his soft, accented voice. Taylor pressed his lips together and leaned over Matty's back, kissing the back of his neck as he moved inside him. Matty moaned again, bowing his head, giving Taylor plenty of access to his neck. Taylor kissed again and again, all across Matty's upper back. Feeling Taylor tender kisses, feeling his cock moving back and forth quickly inside him, Matty reached down and took a hold of his cock, stroking himself; unable not to as it pounded and ached with everything that Taylor did to him.

After a while of thrusting, Taylor slowly pulled out of Matty, lips parted and breathless. He was eager to push back in, to feel the warmth of Matty, to feel his tightness wrapping around him. With the sudden removal, Matty looked back at Taylor, realizing he was standing still, jerking himself while watching Matty. So Matty got up from his hands and knees and turned toward Taylor, looking at him. Taylor looked at Matty, then looked at the blue pillows at the head of the bed. He walked over to them and arranged them, putting one in the middle and two on the sides. Matty got the hint and moved until his head was lying on the pillow Taylor had put in the middle; he knew what Taylor wanted. 'I didn't know you were so romantic, Taylor...' Matty thought; he imagined bringing it up later, thought of causing Taylor to smile shyly and turn his head away.

Taylor looked into Matty's eyes then got back onto the bed with him, between his legs. Matty blinked, lips parted, brows creased; nervous but eager. 'That's why he wants me like this... he wants to look at my face...' Matty thought; he knew that it would be overwhelming to be on his back, Taylor able to see every expression of his as he moved within him. Matty had never experienced such intimacy and it unnerved him. He watched as Taylor held his legs and put them over his shoulders. Watched as Taylor took his cock in his hand and positioned it back at Matty's hole. Their eyes met as Taylor slowly pushed back in; the same overwhelmed look on his face as was on Matty's.

As soon as Taylor was back inside, Matty clenched his jaw, shut his eyes and tilted his head back, trying to suppress a moan. Instead he breathed deeply, chest rising and falling heavily. Taylor licked his lips and shyly looked away from Matty, instead down at his own cock and Matty's hole. Matty looked down, too, Taylor pushing back in as he did so, causing his cock to bob and him to moan.

"Taylor..." Matty said, not sure what else to say, just knowing that all he could think about or feel was Taylor, just above him, sliding back and forth deep inside him. Matty opened his eyes, looked up at Taylor. Taylor looked back, love in his eyes; he bent over, letting Matty's legs go to his sides as he brushed his nose against Matty's, then gently kissed him. Matty kissed back, running a hand up Taylor's back and neck, against his skull. Their tongues met as Taylor slowly continued to move, keeping a slow and steady rhythm going; backward... forward... backward... forward. All the way in, all the way back til only his head was left inside. Matty moaned as they kissed and had to part; to lean back and breathe. He dug his fingers into Taylor's upper back, then raked them down to his ass and pulled him in. He guided Taylor's hips with his hands, making him move harder and faster.

Taylor breathed deeply, entranced by Matty as he non-verbally expressed that he wanted it hard and fast. Taylor did as he wanted; he went a little faster and a little harder, causing Matty to run his hands up Taylor's back as the man gave him what he wanted.

'There we go... Yeah... Give it to me, Taylor...' Matty thought.

"Give it to me..." he said, unable to hold this thoughts back; his mind blurred and his adrenaline rushing as Taylor filled him with the most pleasure he'd felt in years, if not in his entire lifetime. Hearing Matty say such a thing, Taylor used more of his strength; a little more and a little more, stopping when he felt he should; hard but not too hard. Where Matty was moaning and groaning but not showing that he was in pain. He roughly thrust in, swiftly pulled back, did the same over and over. Matty bent his head back, looking as if he were lost in a world of pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Taylor, making sure he wouldn't stop; making sure they would stay connected.

Taylor's heart pounded when he felt Matty's legs wrapping around him; he knew it meant Matty liked it. Taylor couldn't have been happier than at that moment; pleasuring and being pleasured by Matty to such a great extent. He moved ceaselessly, still hard and fast so his hips were slapping against Matty's ass with each inward thrust. Matty moaned and turned his head from side to side, arched his back, dug his heels into Taylor's back. Taylor watched his every expression and couldn't stop from leaning over, pressing his lips back against Matty's, despite how breathless they were. He then moved slowly again, bringing some tenderness back into their love-making. They kissed lovingly and romantically as they made love.

Taylor put his hand against Matty's cheek, slowly ran it back into Matty's soft hair. They parted briefly for a breath and Matty opened his eyes, did the same to Taylor by running his hand across the man's face then over his shaved head. Their eyes locked and they kissed again and again, just brushing their lips together. Matty leaned upward and pressed his lips harder against Taylor's, kissing him roughly; moving his ass as Taylor's dick was inside. Taylor realized Matty wanted it rough, again, so he obliged; he leaned back and again began to pound into Matty hard and fast, sending a sudden shock through the both of them at the increasing friction. Matty couldn't stop himself from grabbing onto his cock and stroking it, just as fast and hard as Taylor moved his hips. He began to sweat and wiggle against Taylor, coming closer and closer to his climax. He clenched his teeth and hissed, shutting his eyes tight, moaned repeatedly. He opened his eyes and looked at Taylor, desperately, mouth opened as he let out moan after moan.

"Fuck, Taylor...! Fuck! Don't stop...!" Matty cried, tilting his head back. Taylor wouldn't stop, not if the world was ending; he moved vigorously and didn't plan to stop until Matty had came and was fully satisfied. He knew it was coming soon, with the way Matty begged, the way he moved, the way he moaned. He was frantic, more frantic than Taylor had ever seen him; he didn't want the moment to end but at the same time was bent on bringing Matty to the edge. Taylor groaned deeply in his throat, clenching his teeth together while he watched Matty's face, sweat gathering on both their bodies. He pulled all the way out of Matty so his hole was empty then forcefully pushed all the way back in; not only doing longer strokes, but giving Matty's anus more attention each time he pushed back in.

'Oh, fuck yeah, it feels so good!' Matty thought. He hissed and clenched his teeth, brows creased, face crinkling.

"Yeah, here we go...!" Matty said, pulling on his cock relentlessly, moaning nonstop. Taylor pulled out and pushed back in one more time and Matty exploded; his cock shot out load after load of white and warm cum; his ass tightened around Taylor's cock with each shot.

"Aaw! Haw!" Matty cried, running his hand quickly up and down his length, for at least a minute before he was finally empty. He became limp, satisfied as Taylor continued to move within him.

"Fuck...!" Taylor cried. Matty opened his eyes and looked at Taylor, clenching his jaw; he watched as Taylor pulled out of him and took ahold on his cock, pulling the condom off quickly and dropping it. He leaned over Matty and kissed him as he jerked himself hard and fast; he moaned against Matty's lips as Matty lay there, still and breathless. Matty made an effort to kiss Taylor until the man came, as well; right onto his stomach. Taylor groaned as he came, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back.

Once empty, Taylor lay on Matty; they felt each other's heat, felt each other's heart beating, felt each other's sweat. As they slowly came down from their orgasms, they thought of how intimate a moment it was that they'd just shared. Matty leaned his head to the side and gently kissed Taylor's temple, showing tender love through the delicate touch. In return, Taylor moved and rested his forehead against Matty's, his eyes nearly shut as he looked into his friend's tired blue eyes. They kissed one more time and then Taylor moved until he was off of Matty.

Matty took one last breath then got up from his laying position and sat up. He was quiet and still for a moment, then he turned his head and looked at Taylor. There was some embarrassment, but above all, there was love.

"Shit, huh...?" Matty said, softly. Taylor smiled and looked up at Matty from his laying position.

"Yeah... shit..." Taylor replied. Matty laughed, a big smile on his face. He wanted to lay down with Taylor, fall asleep beside him right then and there, but the wet feeling between his ass cheeks irritated him. He turned so his feet were off the bed then stood up. He took the condom off the bed and then walked over to the door of the room, opening it and stepping out. Taylor lifted his head, watching as Matty left. He usually would have let Matty do as he wanted and would have just fallen asleep, but after such an intimate experience, Taylor was worried that Matty had regretted it and instead got off the bed and followed him.

Taylor found that Matty was in the bathroom. He stepped inside and watched as Matty threw the condom into the trash beside the sink then stepped toward the shower and turned the dial. Understanding that Matty just wanted to wash up, Taylor was relieved. He would have left and went back to Matty's bed, but Matty turned around, arms crossed over his chest. He looked at Taylor, deeply into his eyes, and Taylor looked back.

"You wanna shower?" Matty asked, moving his hands to his hips. Taylor stepped forward into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, confirming to Matty that he did; he would never have turned down the opportunity to wash Matty.

The End.


End file.
